Benjamin Franklin FC
Benjamin Franklin FC, the "Founding Fathers," was founded 26 May 2008, by owner and manager Brian Boru. The club started in the Irish 5th division, and finished sixth in their group that first season. The side has twice moved up to higher divisions during reorganization of the Irish divisions, but in season 14 earned promotion with a second place finish. 'Club History' Season 11 Finished 6th in Division 5, group 8 and reached the Round of 16 in the Irish Cup. Benjamin Franklin FC were formed half way through the season, and managed 10 win, 16 draws and 8 loses. The Founding Fathers earned an away win in their first match, a friendly against Westridge FC, 2-3. They lost their first league match at Dinamo Drums, 2-0, before reeling off 5 wins and 2 draws in their next seven matches. Season 12 Finished 8th in Division 4, group 7 and was eliminated in the first round of the Irish Cup. Benjamin Franklin FC won 11, drew 14 and lost 9 matches. Founding Fathers finished well, 3-4-0 for 13 points and achieved the boards' goals in each category for the season except the disappointing early Irish Cup loss. Season 13 Finished 9th in Division 4, group 7 and was eliminted in the fourth round of the Irish Cup. The team won 12, drew 12 and lost 10 matches. They matched or beat every board goal, however, for the second season dropped in rank in the division, something that's been pawned off as a result of a player transition period. Season 14 Finished 2nd in Division 3, group 8 and was eliminted in the first round of the Irish Cup. The team won 15, drew 10 and lost 9 matches. They surpassed several board goals while falling short on others, but supporters were excited over the club's first promotion. Season 15 Finished 9th in Division 2, group 3 and made the fourth round of the Irish Cup. The team won 15, drew 6 and lost 13 matches. Supporters remained excited about the teams prospects after their first season in the higher division. 'Stadium' Founders Hall has been the Founding Fathers' home since the club's beginning. Founders Hall features three-tiered stands on all sides. The facility includes a third level medical facility, third level physio room, third level toilets and parking and seventh level training grounds. The youth development program is considered level seven as well. There are third level restaurants, sausage stands, fast food stands and merchandise stands in the stadium and a third level merchandise shop in town nearby. The pitch has a first degree set of flood lights, a pitch cover and sprinkler system. 'Manager' Benjamin Franklin FC manager, Brian Boru, is in his first managerial job with the side. In his first season, he went 10-5-7 in the league competition, 4-0-1 in the cup competition and 1-0-1 in friendlies for a competitive match record of 14-5-8. In season two, Boru managered to go 11-14-9 in the league, 0-0-1 in the cup and 2-2-7 in friendlies. For season three, the team went 12-12-10 in the league, 2-0-1 in the cup and 0-1-1 in friendlies. Season four, Boru managed the side to a 15-10-9 record in the leauge, 0-0-1 in the cup and 1-1-2 in friendlies. And in season five, the squad went 15-6-13 in the league, 2-0-1 in the cup and didn't complete any friendly matches under Boru. For his managing career, he is 63-47-48 in the league, 8-0-5 in the cup and 4-4-11 in friendlies. Results League Results Season 11: 6th in 5th division; 10 won, 16 drew, 8 lost. (moved up via reorg) Season 12: 8th in 4th division; 11 won, 14 drew, 9 lost. Season 13: 9th in 4th division; 12 won, 12 drew, 10 lost. Season 14: 2nd in 3rd division; 15 won, 10 drew, 9 lost. Season 15: 9th in 2nd division; 15 won, 6 drew, 13 lost. Cup Results Season 11: Round of 16, four cup wins Season 12: First Round loss, one cup loss Season 13: Fourth Round, two cup wins, one cup loss Season 14: First Round loss, one cup loss Season 15: Fourth Round, two cup wins, one cup loss Individual Squad Honors and Marks by Season Player of the season (combined matches) Season 11: Kian Casey 6.45 season rating Season 12: Christopher O'Finneadha 5.76 season rating Season 13: Ben Callaghan 6.26 season rating Season 14: R. Azim 6.46 season rating Season 15: R. Azim and R. Colhoune 6 season rating Top Pointmaker by season (combined matches) Season 11: Jamie Clohessy 7 points, 7 goals Season 12: Jamie Clohessy 15 points, 9 goals, 8 assists Season 13: Ben Callaghan 24 points, 19 goals, 5 assists Season 14: Aaron Barry and Ben Callaghan, 15 points Season 15: William Blair 13 points, 4 goals, 9 assists Top Goalscorer by season (combined matches) Season 11: Jamie Clohessy 7 goals Season 12: Aaron Barry 10 goals Season 13: Ben Callaghan 19 goals Season 14: Ben Callahan 10 goals Season 15: Aaron Barry 9 goals Top Assists by season (combined matches) Season 11: Sean Lynch 4 assists Season 12: Jamie Clohessy 6 assists Season 13: Christopher O'Finneadha and William Blair 6 assists Season 14: Aaron Barry, 7 assists Season 15: William Blair 9 assists Most Man of the Match awards by season (combined matches) Season 11: Tadhg McDermott 3 MoMs Season 12: Christopher O'Finneadha 5 MoMs Season 13: Ben Callaghan and Kian Casey 3 MoMs Season 14: R. Azim, R. Hughton, William Blair, 3 MoMs Season 15: C. Tierney, 5 MoMs Historical Individual Achievements Player Awards Season 11: none Season 12: none Season 13: none Season 14: none National Players None at this time Team Marks Team Records at Benjamin Franklin FC League matches without defeat: 8 once, between 01/03 and 18/03, going 7-1-0 in division 3, season 14. Also, 7 on five occasions, 1) from 30/5 until 13/6 2008, division 5, season 11. 2) from 30/7 until 13/8 division 4, season 12. 3) from 24/9 until 8/10 division 4, season 12. 4) from 19/10 until 02/11 division 4, season 13. 5) from 06/02 until 20/2 division 3, season 14. Biggest League match win: 1-5 at sega city 20/6 2008 in division 5, season 11. Biggest League match defeat: 0-3 twice in division 3, season 14. Biggest Cup match win: 5-0 hosting Smokin Aces FC 23/6 2008 in Round 4, season 11. Biggest Cup match defeat: 3-1 at Balbriggan 03/7 in the Round of 16, season 11. Also, 2-0 at Park Rangers FC 11/12 in the Fourth Round, season 13. Spectators: 20,989 on 13/03 1-0 win against Clonagh FC, League Match 27, season 14. Previously, 14,484 on 14/12 1-0 win against Rantchester United, League Match 27, season 13. Previously, 12,138 on 8/10, 1-1 draw against Hibernia FC, last match of season 12. Hall of Heroes All-time Goalscorer: Ben Callaghan 37 Jamie Clohessy 30 Aaron Barry 33 William Blair 16 Joseph Farrell 8 Christopher O'Finneadha 4 Jorge Sanz 3 Clinton Heaslip 2 Daniel Moloney 2 Tadhg McDermott 2 Marc Bastien 2 Rao Lung 2 Craig Robson 1 Seamus O'Donnell 1 Frederico Acebo 1 Robert Hughton 5 Ryan Byrne 2 F. Sandifort 3 Roy Reidy 1 L. Corr 1 All-time Assists: Christopher O'Finneadha 11 Jamie Clohessy 12 William Blair 21 Marc Bastien 8 Kian Casey 8 Sean Lynch 7 Aaron Barry 16 Ben Callaghan 13 Joseph Farrell 5 Craig Robson 5 Matthew Murphy 3 Clinton Heaslip 3 Daniel Moloney 2 Roy Reidy 5 Mart Gruznov 2 Robert Hughton 8 Ryan Byrne 6 Tadhg McDermott 1 Rao Lung 1 Jorge Sanz 1 Seamus O'Donnell 1 Robbie Robertson 1 Frederico Acebo 1 Jan Molgard 1 David McDermott 1 R. Azim 3 C. Tierney 4 F. Sandifort 4 L. Corr 1 P. Aylward 2 D. Dooley 1 C. Holland 1 All-time Points: Jamie Clohessy 42 Ben Callaghan 50 Aaron Barry 49 William Blair 37 Christopher O'Finneadha 15 Marc Bastien 10 Joseph Farrell 13 Kian Casey 8 Sean Lynch 7 Clinton Heaslip 5 Daniel Moloney 4 Craig Robson 6 Jorge Sanz 4 Tadhg McDermott 3 Rao Lung 3 Matthew Murphy 3 Roy Reidy 4 Seamus O'Donnell 2 Frederico Acebo 2 Mart Gruznov 2 Robert Hughton 13 Ryan Byrne 8 Robbie Robertson 1 Jan Molgard 1 David McDermott 1 R. Azim 3 C. Tierney 4 F. Sandifort 7 Roy Reidy 2 L. Corr 2 P. Aylward 2 D. Dooley 1 C. Holland 1 All-time Keeper Stats: C. Tierney TBD Players who have received International or Domestic Honors: None at this time Players who have retired with honors: None at this time Best XI Not set Category:Football Clubs Category:Irish Football Clubs